wrestlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rey Mysterio
Óscar Gutiér\ ez (born December 12, 1975)3 is a Mexican-American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Rey Mysterio. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) wrestling on its SmackDown brand. Mysterio trained in and started his career in the lucha libre style of Mexico and has achieved success in the heavyweight, cruiserweight and tag team divisions throughout his career. Before wrestling with WWE, Mysterio had notable tenures in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) from 1996 to 2001 as well as with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1996. Mysterio is known for having a high flying style, which helped kick-start the cruiserweight wrestling revolution in the United States in the late 1990s during his time in WCW. In WWE, Mysterio has won the World Heavyweight Championship,67 the WWE World Cruiserweight Championship three times,78 the WWE Tag Team Championship four times79 and the WWE Intercontinental Championship twice, making him the 21st person to win the Triple Crown Championship. Mysterio was also the winner of 2006 Royal Rumble.10 In WCW, Mysterio won the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship five times,78 the WCW World Tag Team Championship three times711 and the last WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship once with Billy Kidman as part of the Filthy Animals.712 Professional wrestling career Early career Oscar Gutierrez was born on December 11, 1974. He was trained by his uncle Rey Misterio Sr. and made his pro debut in 1989.5 He began a feud with Psicosis using the ring name Colibrí (Spanish for hummingbird). The feud lasted several years, continuing even after Mysterio's career moved to the United States of America.13. In Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) he feuded with Juventud Guerrera, including a tag match with Misterio, Sr. and Misterio, Jr. taking on Juventud and his father Fuerza Guerrera.14 After AAA, Rey Mysterio Jr. along with Juventud Guerrera and Psicosis were contacted by Paul Heyman to sign a contract for ECW in the states. Though Rey Mysterio Jr. only had a brief stint in ECW, he had a Mexican Death match with Psicosis that was ranked best match of the year 1995. Mysterio left ECW however to join World Championship Wrestling. World Championship Wrestling (1996–2001) Cruiserweight division (1996–1998) Misterio went on to gain fame in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1997, where he was the flagship of the new "Cruiserweight Revolution" in the United States. The spelling of his name was partially anglicized as "Rey Mysterio, Jr." to further market him as a "mystery man".After his uncle gave him permission to use "Rey Mysterio" during a match. He debuted in WCW at The Great American Bash, challenging Dean Malenko for the WCW Cruiserweight Championship, which Malenko retained by cheating to win.15 At Bash at the Beach, he defeated longtime rival Psycosis in a number one contender's match to earn a shot at the Cruiserweight Title.16 The next night on WCW Monday Nitro, he defeated Malenko for his first Cruiserweight Championship, only three weeks after his debut.17 He reigned as champion for three months, which included title defenses against the likes of Ultimate Dragon,18 Malenko19 and Super Calo20 before he lost the title to Malenko at Halloween Havoc.21 After his first Cruiserweight title reign ended, Mysterio began a feud with Ultimate Dragon over Dragon's J-Crown Championship, unsuccessfully challenging him at World War 3.22 In early 1997, he feuded with Prince Iaukea over the WCW World Television Championship. He challenged Iaukea for the title at SuperBrawl VII, which Mysterio lost after Lord Steven Regal attacked him.23 Mysterio lost again in a rematch for the title at Uncensored.24 He had short feuds for the rest of the year before he began a feud with his real-life friend and Cruiserweight Champion Eddie Guerrero. He defeated Guerrero in a Title vs. Mask match at Halloween Havoc for his second Cruiserweight Championship.8 On the November 10 edition of Nitro, he dropped the title back to Guerrero.25 They had a rematch at World War 3, which Mysterio lost.26 On the January 15, 1998 edition of WCW Thunder, Mysterio defeated Juventud for his third Cruiserweight Championship,8 which he lost only nine days later to Chris Jericho at Souled Out.27 After the match, Jericho continued the beating by using a toolbox he found at ringside.28 This attack put Mysterio on the sidelines for six months28 before making his return at Bash at the Beach, where he defeated Jericho for the championship.29 The next night, however, the result was overturned and the belt returned to Jericho due to the interference by Dean Malenko.29 Before that year, Eddie Guerrero formed a Mexican stable known as the Latino World Order (LWO) (a spin off of New World Order) that included nearly every luchador in the promotion. Mysterio continually refused to join and feuded with Guerrero and the LWO members, including winning a match against long time rival and LWO member Psychosis in a match at Road Wild.30 He, however, was finally forced to join the group via a stipulation after losing a match to Eddie Guerrero.28 Mysterio and his on-and-off tag team partner Billy Kidman joined him during the feud with LWO despite Mysterio being a part of the group. His alliance with Kidman was formed after Mysterio helped Kidman defeat Juventud for the Cruiserweight Title at World War 3. Mysterio feuded with Kidman over his Cruiserweight Championship being defeated at Starrcade in a Triangle match also involving Juventud and again at Souled Out in a Fatal Four-Way match also involving Psychosis and Juventud.3132 As the two factions of nWo reformed - nWo Hollywood and nWo Wolfpac - they demanded the LWO's disbanding. Mysterio refused to take off his LWO colors and was physically beaten as a result.33 Unmasking (1999) An unmasked Rey Mysterio.At SuperBrawl IX, Mysterio and tag partner Konnan lost a "Hair vs. Mask match" against Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, forcing Mysterio to remove his mask.33 After the match, he phoned his uncle to tell him the news. Mysterio has publicly expressed his disappointment over being unmasked: “ I was strongly against it! I don't think WCW understood what the mask meant to me, to my fans and to my family. It was a very bad move on their behalf. The fans wanted Rey Mysterio with the mask and losing it hurt me a lot. It was also frustrating that it didn't come as the climax to a feud with another masked wrestler, but in a throwaway match. The same thing happened to Juventud and Psicosis and psychologically wise it was a bad move by Eric Bischoff. I think the fans understand that I was in a position where I had no option. I either had to lose my mask or lose my job.34 ” Mysterio later became a "giant killer" by defeating bigger opponents such as Kevin Nash,35 Bam Bam Bigelow,33 and Scott Norton.36 He faced Nash at Uncensored in a match where Lex Luger interfered and helped Nash in winning the match.33 Although he participated in several notable matches with some of the heavyweight top card wrestlers, it was made very clear to him that he would never receive a push to become a main eventer. This was due to Eric Bischoff utilizing cruiserweights as comic relief to the heavyweight wrestlers. As one of the top wrestlers in the cruiserweight division, Mysterio would go on to voice his disdain in regards to not being pushed: “ The division kicked off to a certain point but they never put us on top, and when they unmasked us it all came tumbling down. Those in charge of WCW had the mindset that only big men could draw and didn't create new superstars. But wrestling now has changed so much. Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Jericho have all been world champions, but back in WCW they were mainly cruiserweights. Also the top guys in WCW were scared that fans were more interested in watching luchadore action and high-flying moves than big men just going out there and stomping on each other for 10 minutes. But later on he was interupted by rising superstar Iffah. But the heavyweights were getting into Eric Bischoff's ear, saying: "We can't let these guys be on top. They're small and wrestling has never been about this, we've got to keep the tradition going." It was stupid for Eric Bischoff, who was running a huge company like WCW, to listen to other people. Vince McMahon runs his own company and does what he wants to do, as did Paul Heyman. Wrestling is about what the fans want, not what the boys want.34 ” The next night on Nitro, he defeated Billy Kidman to win his fourth Cruiserweight Championship.8 Two weeks later, both men teamed with each other and defeated Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship,11 making Mysterio a double champion. Mysterio successfully defended his Cruiserweight Title against his tag team partner Kidman at Spring Stampede37 before losing the title on April 19, 1999 edition of Nitro to Psychosis in a Fatal Four-Way match that also involved Juventud Guerrera and Blitzkrieg.38 On the following edition of Nitro, he defeated Psychosis to win his fifth Cruiserweight Championship.8 At Slamboree, Mysterio and Kidman lost the title to Raven and Perry Saturn in a Triangle match, also involving former champions Benoit and Malenko.39 No Limit Soldiers; Filthy Animals (1999–2001) Main articles: No Limit Soldiers and Filthy Animals In the summer of 1999, Mysterio teamed with long time friend Konnan, becoming members of Master P's No Limit Soldiers, feuding with the West Texas Rednecks. At The Great American Bash, they defeated Rednecks members Curt Hennig and Bobby Duncum, Jr. in a tag team match.40 At Bash at the Beach, they defeated Rednecks in a four-on-four Elimination tag team match when Mysterio pinned Hennig.41 After Master P's departure from WCW, Mysterio formed a stable with Eddie Guerrero and Billy Kidman known as the Filthy Animals.42 The three wrestlers soon began a feud with the Dead Pool. The Filthy Animals defeated the Dead Pool in a six-man tag team match at Road Wild and at Fall Brawl.4344 On the August 19 edition of Thunder, he lost the Cruiserweight Title to Lenny Lane.45 Konnan later joined the group. Then Mysterio and Konnan teamed up together on October 18 edition of Nitro to defeat Harlem Heat for the World Tag Team Championship.11 Mysterio, however, was injured during the match and was sidelined due to injury. Billy Kidman substituted for Mysterio and teamed with Konnan during their title defense against Harlem Heat and The First Family, in which Filthy Animals went on to lose the title back to Harlem Heat. Mysterio returned in the spring of 2000 and remained a steady performer, eventually joining the New Blood faction in early 2000 opposing the Millionaire's Club.46 On the August 14 edition of Nitro, Mysterio and Juventud defeated The Great Muta and Vampiro to win the World Tag Team Championship.47 They were stripped of the title, however, after Ernest Miller pinned Disco Inferno with the stipulation that if he pinned Disco, Mysterio and Guerrera would be stripped of the title. The Filthy Animals then feuded with the Natural Born Thrillers in the fall of the year. At Fall Brawl, the Filthy Animals fought the Thrillers to a no contest in an Elimination tag team match.48 Mysterio reformed his tag team with Kidman and the two challenged for the World Tag Team Championship in a Triangle match at Halloween Havoc, facing the champions Natural Born Thrillers and the Boogie Knights, where the Thrillers retained.49 At Mayhem, the duo defeated Alex Wright and KroniK in a 3-on-2 handicap match after KroniK left the ring and abandoned Wright.50 Konnan, Kidman and Mysterio feuded with Jeff Jarrett and Harris Brothers, which culminated in a Bunkhouse Street Fight at Starrcade, won by Jarrett's team.51 In the beginning of 2001, the Filthy Animals feuded with Team Canada, to whom they lost in a Penalty Box match at Sin.52 At SuperBrawl Revenge, Mysterio unsuccessfully challenged Chavo Guerrero, Jr. for the Cruiserweight Title.53 Kidman and Mysterio participated in a Cruiserweight tag team tournament for the newly created WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship and advanced to the final round where they ended up losing to Elix Skipper and Kid Romeo.54 On the March 26 (and the final) edition of Nitro, they defeated Skipper and Romeo in a rematch to win the Cruiserweight Tag Team Titles12 before WCW was sold to the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Independent circuit and Mexico (2001–2002) For a short time, Mysterio wrestled for the short lived X Wrestling Federation (XWF) promotion. During this time, he also made some appearances for the Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion in Mexico, wrestling without his mask. In 2001, Mysterio competed with Eddie Guerrero and CM Punk in a three-way match for the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship, but Guerrero won the match.55 World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–present) Debut and Tag Team Champion (2002) In June 2002, Mysterio signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and promos were aired hyping his debut simply as Rey Mysterio. Mysterio made his WWE debut on the July 25, 2002 edition of SmackDown! as a fan favorite in a match against Chavo Guerrero, which Mysterio won.56 Soon after, he joined John Cena and Edge to feud with The Un-Americans.1 He eventually began feuding with Kurt Angle, which culminated in a match at SummerSlam that Angle won after forcing Mysterio to submit to the ankle lock.57 He then formed a tag team with Edge; the two participated in a tournament for the newly created and SmackDown!-exclusive WWE Tag Team Championship. They lost to Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit in the finals of the tournament at No Mercy.58 After they failed in winning the title, Mysterio and Edge defeated Los Guerreros in a number one contender's match on the October 24 edition of SmackDown! to earn a title shot.59 On the November 7 edition of SmackDown!, they defeated Angle and Benoit in a two out of three falls match to win their first Tag Team Championship.60 They were the shortest reigning champions in the title's history with a reign of 12 days as they lost the tag titles to Los Guerreros in a Triple Threat Elimination match that also involved former champions Angle and Benoit at Survivor Series.61 After losing the title, Edge and Mysterio went their separate ways to focus on their singles careers. Cruiserweight Champion (2003–2004) Mysterio signing autographs in 2004On March 6, 2003 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio defeated Tajiri and Jamie Noble in a Triple Threat match to earn a shot at the WWE Cruiserweight Championship.62 At WrestleMania XIX, he challenged the champion Matt Hardy for the title but lost after Shannon Moore interfered.63 He then had a short feud with The Big Show, culminating in a match at Backlash, which Show won.64 On the May 22 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio defeated Shannon Moore and Crash Holly in a Handicap Elimination match to become the number one contender to the Cruiserweight title.65 On the June 5 edition of SmackDown!, he defeated Hardy to win the Cruiserweight Championship.66 He defended the title on a regular basis,1 before he lost the title to Tajiri on the September 25 edition of SmackDown!.67 They both feuded with each other and had a rematch for the title at No Mercy, where Tajiri cheated to retain his title.68 On the January 1, 2004 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio defeated Tajiri to win his second Cruiserweight Championship.69 After a successful title defense against Jamie Noble at Royal Rumble,70 Mysterio lost the title to Chavo Guerrero at No Way Out.71 At WrestleMania XX, Mysterio took part in a Cruiserweight Open for the title, but lost as Chavo retained the title.72 On the March 18 edition of SmackDown!, he won a Gauntlet match to earn a shot at the WWE Championship against the champion Eddie Guerrero. Later that same night, he lost to Guerrero in the main event for the WWE Title.73 At Judgment Day, Mysterio teamed with Rob Van Dam and defeated the Dudley Boyz.74 On June 17 edition of SmackDown!, he defeated Chavo Classic for a record-setting eighth Cruiserweight Championship and Mysterio's third Cruiserweight Title in his WWE career.75 He successfully defended the title against Classic's son Chavo Guerrero at The Great American Bash.76 While Mysterio was Cruiserweight Champion, Spike Dudley turned heel after plowing Mysterio through a table and joined the other Dudleys before winning the Cruiserweight Title from Mysterio on the July 29 edition of SmackDown!.77 At Survivor Series, he participated in a Fatal Four-Way match for the Cruiserweight Title involving the champion Spike, Chavo Guerrero and Billy Kidman. Mysterio lost when Dudley pinned Guerrero to retain.78 Return to the tag team division (2005) Afterbecoming the biggest fag in the world an unsuccessful attempt at regaining the Cruiserweight Title, Mysterio formed a tag team with Rob Van Dam, and went on to win the Tag Team Championship from Kenzo Suzuki and René Dupreé on the December 9 edition of SmackDown!.79 They successfully defended the title against the former champions at Armageddon,80 before losing the title to the Basham Brothers on the January 13, 2005 edition of SmackDown! after Van Dam was injured.81 Mysterio then teamed up with Eddie Guerrero to win the Tag Team Championship back from the Bashams at No Way Out.8283 In a departure from traditional booking, the new champions did not defend their title at WrestleMania 21, but instead had a match against each other which Rey won.84 Mysterio during a WWE house show.This match led to a storyline in which Guerrero turned into a villain and beat him up after abandoning him during a rematch against MNM for the Tag Team Championship.85 Then after a no disqualification match against Chavo, Eddie came out and hit a brainbuster on the steel steps, which left Mysterio lain on the floor due to Eddie becoming increasingly frustrated that he could not beat Mysterio.86 Guerrero and Mysterio continued to feud, with Guerrero threatening to reveal a secret he and Mysterio shared involving Mysterio's real-life son Dominic (actually spelt Dominik87), unless Mysterio deferred to Guerrero's authority. Guerrero later revealed that, in the storyline, he was Dominic's biological father. The storyline went that Guerrero knew Mysterio was having trouble starting his own family, so Guerrero left Dominic as a baby with Mysterio and his wife Angie to raise. In subsequent weeks, Guerrero threatened to take custody of Dominic, drawing up custody papers and having his lawyer present them to Mysterio.1 At SummerSlam, Mysterio defeated Guerrero in a ladder match for the custody of Dominic.88 Mysteriro engaged in a brief feud with John "Bradshaw" Layfield with JBL eventually coming out the victor at No Mercy.89 On November 13, 2005, Eddie Guerrero was found dead in his hotel room in Minneapolis, Minnesota.That same day at a WWE "Super Show" where SmackDown! and Raw were both taped, Mysterio gave an emotional speech about Eddie, and in a show of respect removed his mask (though he put his head down, so no one could see his face). Mysterio went on to defeat Shawn Michaels in an interpromotional match later that night. After the match, Michaels and Mysterio hugged in the ring and Mysterio pointed up to the sky, crying, in memory of Guerrero.1 Mysterio participated in the main event of Survivor Series as part of Team SmackDown! along with Randy Orton, Bobby Lashley, Batista and JBL who defeated Team Raw (Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito, and Chris Masters).9091 After Survivor Series, Mysterio faced Big Show in a match billed as "David vs. Goliath" in a SmackDown! special show.1 The match stemmed from Mysterio eliminating Big Show at Survivor Series, and ended as a "no contest" when Big Show's tag team partner Kane interfered in the match. Mysterio continued to feud with Raw's World Tag Team Champions, even finding a tag team partner in World Heavyweight Champion Batista who, along with Mysterio, would be set to face Raw's Kane and The Big Show in a tag match at Armageddon. Before Armageddon, Batista and Mysterio defeated Mysterio's longtime rivals MNM on December 19 edition of SmackDown! to win the Tag Team Championship in a match they both dedicated to Eddie Guerrero.9293 Now the Tag Team Champions, Mysterio and Batista's match with Big Show and Kane was billed as "Champions vs. Champions." At Armageddon, Mysterio and Batista lost this "Raw vs. SmackDown!" match when Kane pinned Mysterio after a chokeslam.94 On December 30 edition of SmackDown!, MNM invoked their rematch clause, defeating Batista and Mysterio with help from the returning Mark Henry to regain the Tag Team Championship after an assault on Batista by Henry. Mysterio and Batista lost a Steel Cage match in an effort to reclaim the titles the following week, again courtesy of interference by Henry.9596 World Heavyweight Champion (2006) Mysterio during his reign as World Heavyweight Champion.At Royal Rumble, Mysterio won the 2006 Royal Rumble match after entering at the number two spot and lastly eliminating Randy Orton to win the match. By winning the Royal Rumble, Mysterio earned a World Heavyweight title shot at WrestleMania 22. By lasting over sixty-two minutes in the match, Mysterio also set a Royal Rumble record for longevity and size.10 Mysterio dedicated his performance at the Royal Rumble to Eddie Guerrero. After his win, he was congratulated by Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, Chavo Guerrero and Rob Van Dam - all close friends and family of Eddie. During the February 3, 2006 episode of SmackDown!, an upset Orton interrupted Mysterio's victory speech, challenging Mysterio to a match for his WrestleMania world title shot.97 As Mysterio looked upward for guidance on this decision, Orton verbally attacked him and the memory of Guerrero, saying "Eddie ain't in heaven, Eddie's 'down there' - IN HELL!" Mysterio proceeded to attack Orton and later accepted the challenge.97 Orton defeated Mysterio at No Way Out after illegally using the ropes to get the pin.98 On the next edition of SmackDown!, however, General Manager Theodore Long added Mysterio to the title match, making it a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight title.99 At WrestleMania 22, Mysterio defeated Orton and then-World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle, pinning Orton to win his first World Heavyweight Championship.100101 On the April 7 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio - who was billed as being an "underdog champion", made his first successful World Heavyweight title defense against Randy Orton.102 Mysterio went on to retain his title again during a WrestleMania rematch on SmackDown! against Kurt Angle, three weeks later.103 The week before the title defense took place saw the start of a feud between the then-United States Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Mysterio.104 The rivalry kicked off after JBL stated he deserved the World Heavyweight title during his celebration of becoming the U.S. Champion.104 The feud with JBL saw Mysterio face off against any opponent of JBL's choosing in the three weeks leading up to his title match against Mysterio at Judgment Day.105 Mysterio was defeated by Mark Henry and The Great Khali in separate non-title matches before wrestling Kane to a "no contest",105106107 Mysterio retained his title against JBL at Judgement Day.108 The feud intensified when JBL lost the U.S. Title to Bobby Lashley five days later on SmackDown! after being tricked by Mysterio to take on all comers like he had.109 This led JBL to vow that if he did not win his rematch against Mysterio, he would quit SmackDown!.109 In the main event of the evening, Mysterio won and retained the World Heavyweight Championship, causing JBL to (kayfabe) leave SmackDown!,109 until ECW One Night Stand, when JBL announced he would return as a color commentator.110 It was revealed that Mysterio would have to defend his title against ECW wrestler Sabu at One Night Stand.111 In the weeks leading up to his title defense, Mysterio defeated Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms in a Champion vs. Champion match but was defeated by Rob Van Dam at WWE vs. ECW Head to Head on June 7.112113 At One Night Stand, Mysterio (who was wearing a mask with the letters "ECW" written on the back, despite being a fan favorite was booed by ECW fans) retained his title in a match after he and Sabu were ruled unable to continue following a triple jump DDT through a table from Sabu.110 Mysterio later defeated Mark Henry for Mysterio's title, after Chavo Guerrero came to the ring as the referee was down and hit Henry with a steel chair.114 When the referee regained consciousness, Mysterio had used a trick of Eddie Guerrero's and pretended to be knocked out and left the challenger holding the chair and eventually won via disqualification.114 Mysterio then feuded with King Booker after Booker won a battle royal to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship.115 Booker attacked Mysterio from behind backstage with the help of Booker's wife Queen Sharmell.116 The next week on SmackDown!, Mysterio gained revenge by attacking Booker and his "court".116 This rivalry continued for several weeks and saw Mysterio defeating Booker's court member William Regal on an edition of SmackDown!, moments before attacking the challenger and hitting him with a 619 around the steel post.116 On the July 15, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, Mysterio defeated Booker in a six man tag match and again days later on SmackDown! in singles action.117118 At The Great American Bash, Mysterio finally lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Booker after Chavo Guerrero turned on Mysterio and hit him with a steel chair, and also cost him his rematch at SmackDown!.119120 Then on an edition of SmackDown!, Guerrero challenged Mysterio to an "I Quit" match.121 In that match, Chavo injured Mysterio's knee, causing him to take time off wrestling.122 Sporadic feuds (2007–2008) Mysterio made his in-ring return at SummerSlam, defeating Guerrero with the 619, after Guerrero obsessed over Mysterio's return as well as wanting to injure Mysterio again.123 On the August 31 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio won a "Championship Competition" to become the number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, defeating Batista and Finlay.124 On the September 7 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio had an "I Quit" match with Chavo Guerrero,125 which he won after hitting Guerrero's knee with a chair repeatedly in a similar manner to which Mysterio had been put out of action.125 Mysterio then began a feud with The Great Khali, which would lead to a match at Unforgiven where he would face Khali for the World Heavyweight Championship (the match was eventually made a Triple Threat match involving Batista),126 but was unsuccessful in recapturing the title.127 Mysterio during his ring entranceMysterio then began a feud with Finlay, an opponent chosen by JBL.128 The rivalry was marked as "Fight vs. Flight", a competition between the two contrasting fighting styles of both wrestlers - Finlay's physicality, versus the high-flying Mysterio.129 On October 28, after fighting to a "no contest" at No Mercy,130 followed by a double-disqualification in a number one contender's match for Batista's World Heavyweight title on the next SmackDown!131 (The Undertaker would succeed the pair), he defeated Finlay in a Stretcher match at Cyber Sunday.132 During this feud, he conceded one match to Finlay on an episode of SmackDown! and was part of the winning team at Survivor Series which consisted of both wrestlers on opposing sides (although Mysterio was second to be eliminated). The rivalry was brought to an abrupt end when Finlay was placed in a feud with The Great Khali stemming from that same pay-per-view.133134135 Mysterio then began a feud with Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) by expressing his disdain over MVP's actions towards his former tag team partner and number one contender for his U.S. Championship title, Matt Hardy.136 Mysterio was granted a title match at Armageddon, which he won via countout, though he was unable to claim the belt due to the stipulations of the match.137 He then re-entered the world title picture when he emerged as victor of the Beat the Clock challenge for the chance to face the World Heavyweight Champion Edge at Royal Rumble.138 However, he was unsuccessful in winning the championship.139 WWE.com announced on February 14 that Mysterio suffered a biceps injury during an overseas tour.140 Despite the injury, Mysterio faced Edge for the title again at No Way Out.140 On the February 22 edition of SmackDown!, Mysterio announced that his injury would keep him out of action for at least six months, and he eventually underwent three surgeries within the space of a month.141142 Mysterio made his return on the June 23 episode of Raw, as Mysterio was the first superstar to be drafted in the 2008 WWE Draft from the SmackDown brand to the Raw brand.143 On the June 30 edition of Raw, Mysterio came to make an announcement to all the Raw fans which led to a minor fight with Santino Marella.144 Mysterio made his Raw in-ring debut the next week, pinning Marella after a 619.145 Raw & Intercontinental Champion (2008–2009) Mysterio at WrestleMania XXV before his match against JBL.General Manager Mike Adamle announced on Raw that John Cena was injured and that his replacement in the Championship Scramble at Unforgiven was Mysterio. The next week, Mysterio made his return to Raw after an extended absence by attacking Kane, turning back numerous claims that Kane had "ended his career".146 Mysterio then made his in-ring return at Unforgiven, competing in the Raw Championship scramble match.147 Later, Mysterio accepted John "Bradshaw" Layfield's (JBL) challenge for Layfield's Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XXV, which Mysterio won in 21 seconds after connecting with the 619.148 He also debuted a special attire similar to how The Joker appeared in The Dark Knight, as a show of respect to the character's portrayer Heath Ledger. With this win, Mysterio became the twenty first Triple Crown Champion in WWE history. Mysterio was drafted back to SmackDown! during the 2009 WWE Draft on the April 13 episode of Raw, in the process making the Intercontinental Title exclusive to SmackDown for first time since Chris Benoit held the title in mid-2002.149 He then began a long-time feud with Chris Jericho, resulting in Mysterio defending and retaining his title at Judgment Day. At Extreme Rules, Jericho managed to unmask Mysterio and pin him for the Intercontinental Championship, however his face was never shown, as he covered it. As a result, Mysterio and Jericho were booked in a Title vs. Mask match at The Bash, in which Mysterio was victorious after tricking Jericho with a second mask. On August 2, WWE announced on that Mysterio would be suspended for 30 days, effective September 2, for violating the company's Wellness Policy.150 In an interview with Mexican newspaper Record, Mysterio stated that he was suspended for a drug he was using for his knee and arm.needed Mysterio stated that he had a prescription for the drug, but was unable to produce it in time to prevent his suspension due to being on vacation and doing a promotional tour.needed On the September 4 episode of SmackDown (taped on September 1), Mysterio lost the Intercontinental Championship to John Morrison. Reuniting and feuding with Batista (2009- Present) Mysterio returned from his suspension at Hell in a Cell to face Chris Jericho and The Big Show for the Unified Tag Team Championships with former tag team partner Batista, but they failed to win the title after Mysterio was pinned by Big Show.151 At Bragging Rights, Mysterio was unsuccessful in winning the World Heavyweight Championship. In a Fatal Four-Way match with Batista, CM Punk and the champion The Undertaker, Mysterio broke up Batista's pin on Undertaker after a Batista Bomb leading to Batista losing his temper. After the match, he attacked Mysterio. This led to Batista entering into a dramatic change of attitude, stretching into an ongoing storyline in which Batista turned heel.152 Mysterio was booked for a match at Survivor Series with Batista. Batista inflicted three Batista Bombs on Mysterio at Survivor Series before slamming him onto a chair and declaring he was "embarrassed" for his former friend.153 Mysterio's return to Smackdown on December 11, led to a 15.1 percent increase in television viewership compared to the previous week's episode. Mysterio and Batista soon had a match with each other, but The Undertaker interfered by attacking Batista.154 The other week Mysterio successfully challenged Batista for a chance for the World Heavyweight Championship Belt.155 Mysterio faced Undertaker for the World Title on December 25, 2009 but Batista interfered resulting in a disqualification.156 On January 1, 2010 Mysterio won a beat the clock match to determine the number one contender for the World Title by beating Chris Jericho. In a match in which Batista was fighting with R-Truth in a beat the clock match, Mysterio interfered when the referee was counting for a pin resulting in Batista losing the match as time ran out, Vickie Guerrero came out saying that Mysterio and Batista had to face each other the other week in which the winner becomes the true number one contender for the World Heayweight Championship; however, during that match, both were seemingly laid out by The Undertaker, resulting in a no contest.157158 On the January 15, 2010 episode of Smackdown!, Mysterio defeated Batista in a Steel Cage Match to once again became the number one contender for The Undertaker's World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble, Rey Mysterio was unsuccessful in defeating The Undertaker to win the World Heavyweight Championship. Five days later Mysterio defeated Dolph Ziggler for a spot in the Elimination Chamber . In The Elimination Chamber, Mysterio failed to win the Heavyweight title after being eliminated by John Morrison. The other week, Mysterio made CM Punk lose in a match; straight after the match, the Straight Edge Society (CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena) brutally attacked Rey. On the 26th of February edition of Smackdown, Rey pulled Luke Gallows off the ropes thus distracting CM Punk, with Shelton Benjamin getting the upper hand and pinned CM Punk to qualify for the Money in The Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania 26. Other media In an episode of the television show Heroes entitled "The Kindness of Strangers", the character Monica sees Mysterio give Randy Orton the 619 at WrestleMania 22. Later in the show, she uses her power to recreate any physical activity she sees to perform a modified 619, similar to Mysterio giving the 619 around a ringpost, to stop a robbery.159 Mysterio has been a subject of several DVDs during his wrestling career, including "Rey Mysterio: 619", which was released in 2003, the WWE produced "Rey Mysterio: The Biggest Little Man", which was released on October 23, 2007.160 He was also featured in "Before They Were Wrestling Stars: Rey Mysterio Jr" in 2007. Mysterio's name is mentioned in the Wale track "The Cliche Lil Wayne Feature (It's the Remix Baby!)" from The Mixtape About Nothing album. Mysterio also mentioned on the song "Birthday Bitches" by the Insane Clown Posse on their album The Wraith. Personal life Mysterio has a wide variety of tattoos, including dedications to his family.Mysterio and his wife Angie have two children, a son, Dominick, born 1997, and a daughter, Aalyah, born 2001.5161162 In an interview with The Miami Herald in January 2009, Mysterio revealed that he and his wife are expecting their third child.162 He has tattoos of his two children's names on his right and left biceps. He also has tattoos dedicated to his wife, Angie.87 On March 19, 2007, Sports Illustrated posted on its website an article in its continuing series investigating a steroid and HGH ring used by a number of professional athletes in several sports. That article mentioned several current and former WWE wrestlers, including Mysterio who was alleged to have obtained nandrolone and stanozolol.163 WWE has since made a statement on this situation, mentioning that the allegations preceded the Talent Wellness program WWE launched in February 2006.164 On August 27, 2009, WWE announced that he would receive a 30 day suspension due to a violation of the wellness program.150 However, Mysterio defended himself in a newspaper interview by explaining the drugs as being on a prescription for his knee and arm. While the Wellness Policy allows for prescribed drugs, Mysterio further contested he had been on a family holiday and subsequently in Europe promoting SummerSlam, giving him only a day to provide the prescription after being notified.165 He has a cousin who wrestles in the Tijuana area as El Hijo de Rey Misterio ("The Son of Rey Misterio"). He wears a similar mask and ring attire. Rey Mysterio's father's name is Roberto Sr., and he has three brothers: Luis, Lalo, and Roberto, and on the 3/5 episde of smackodwn rey mysterios dauthder made a appearance. Mysterio is also friends with Noah "Wuv" Bernardo, of P.O.D.. The two met while in high school and P.O.D. performs Mysterio's theme song, Booyaka 619. Mysterio is also a Roman Catholic, frequently crossing himself before every match and bearing numerous religious tattoos on his body, most notably a cross on his chest attached to rosaries amongst other crosses and allusions to God.87 In wrestling Finishing moves *619 (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by: *Droppin' Da Dime (Springboard leg drop, sometimes to the back of the opponent's head) *Frog splash– 2005–present; adopted from and used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Springboard into either a seated senton,166167168 a diving headbutt1 or a diving splash168169170 *West Coast Pop12 (Springboard hurricanrana pin)171172 *Frankensteiner1172 – WCW; used as regular move in WWE *Tornado DDT – WCW / ECW 'Signature moves ' *Air Mysterio (Hurricanrana to a cornered opponent, with the assistance of a steel chair or a tag team partner) *Armbar1172 *Arm drag,173 bulldog,1174 DDT or an inverted headscissors takedown, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter *Arm wrench inside cradle1 *Baseball slide,172 sometimes transitioned into a headscissors takedown1173 *Bronco buster1166168171174175 *Diving hurricanrana,1171173 sometimes off of the ring apron *Dragonrana *Dragonsleeper *Dropkick,168169 sometimes while springboarding172173174 or from the top rope1 *Hammerlock1 *Headscissors DDT or Headscissors reverse DDT *Inverted STF *High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated opponent, as a roll out counter to a sunset flip *Leg-feed enzuigiri *Multiple crossbody variations *Diving *Reverse *Running *Slingshot (Plancha), sometimes with corkscrew *Springboard,169 sometimes from the second rope *Multiple moonsault variations *Diving *Split-legged1166 *Springboard1166168 *Standing *Mysterio Express1 (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *Mysterio-Rana (Mysterio jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twists around into a hurricanrana pin), sometimes preceded by a cartwheel171173 *Sitout gutwrench powerbomb1 *Slingshot or springboard somersault seated senton onto a standing opponent outside of the ring,172173 sometimes followed by a hurricanrana1 *Spin arm drag172 *Spinning heel kick,169 sometimes while springboarding173 *Springboard sitout facebuster171 *Standing shiranui *Suicide dive171 *Thesz press1 *Tilt-a-whirl1 or tope-rope headscissors takedown169173 *Victory roll173 With Billy Kidman *Catapult by Kidman into a diving hurricanrana by Mysterio *Wheelbarrow facebuster (Kidman) / Springboard leg drop (Mysterio) combination168 With Edge *Catapult by Edge into a diving hurricanrana by Mysterio *Simultaneous powerbomb (Edge) / springboard seated senton (Mysterio) combination With Rob Van Dam *4:20 (Van Dam lifts Mysterio up and drops him while simultaneously dropping himself into a seated position, resulting in a double leg drop to an opponent's throat and chest) With Batista *6192 (Tiger feint kick) followed by a Spinebuster from Batista *Simultaneous powerbomb (Batista) / springboard seated senton (Mysterio) combination 'Nicknames ' "*The Master of the 619"2 (WWE) "*The Technical Kid From San Diego" (ECW) "*El Super Duper Niño" ("The Super Duper Kid") (ECW) "*The Giant Killer" (WCW) "*The Ultimate Underdog" (WWE) "*The Biggest Little Man" (WWE) *The Masked Marvel (WWE) 'Entrance themes ' *"Sad but True" (1995) by Metallica (ECW) *"March of Death (1996 - 1998)" by Jimmy Hart and Ill Harmonics (WCW) *""Rey Mysterio Jr. Jam / Theme of March of Death(1998- 2000) " by Jimmy Hart and Ill Harmonics (WCW) *"Psyko (2000-2002)" by Konnan and Mad One *"619 (2002 - 2005)" by Jim Johnston and Chris Classic *"Booyaka (2005 - 2006)" by Mad One and Rey Mysterio *"Booyaka 619 (2006 - Present)" by P.O.D. (This version was later made more personal as he collaborated with the Christian nu metal band P.O.D., also from San *Diego, to create a new version of "Booyaka" entitled "Booyaka 619", which P.O.D. performed live at WrestleMania 22. The studio version is included on the Wreckless Intent album, however, while used as an entrance theme, the intro was replaced with that of the original "Booyaka". Since Mysterio's return from injury, the introduction from the original "Bookaka" has been removed, and the P.O.D. introduction is played instead for Mysterio's entrance.) Championships and accomplishments 'Asesoría y Administración ' *Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time)176 – with Octagón and Super Muñeco *Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time)177 *AAA Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) 'International Wrestling All-Stars ' *IWAS Tag Team Championship (1 time)178 – with Konnan 'Pro Wrestling Illustrated ' *PWI ranked him #2 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999179 *PWI ranked his #55 for top 500 pro wrestlers for al times *Tijuana, Mexico *Tijuana Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) 'World Championship Wrestling7 ' *WCW Cruiserweight Championship (5 times)8 *WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time)12 – with Billy Kidman *WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times)11 – with Billy Kidman (1), Konnan (1), and Juventud Guerrera (1) 'World Wrestling Association ' *WWA Lightweight Championship (3 times)180 *WWA Tag Team Championship (1 time)181 – with Rey Misterio *WWA Welterweight Championship (3 times)182 *World Wrestling Council *WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time)183 'World Wrestling Entertainment7 ' *World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)6 *WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times)184185 *WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times)9 – with Edge (1), Rob Van Dam (1), Eddie Guerrero (1), and Batista (1) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (6 times)8 *Royal Rumble (Royal Rumble 2006)10 *Twenty First Triple Crown Champion *Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards *Best Flying Wrestler (1995–1997, 2002–2004) *Best Wrestling Maneuver (1995) West Coast Pop *Match of the Year (2002) with Edge vs. Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle, WWE No Mercy, October 20 *Most Outstanding Wrestler (1996) *Rookie of the Year (1992) *Worst Feud of the Year (2008) with Kane 'Wager Winner Loser Location Date Notes ' *Mask Rey Misterio, Jr. Mr. Condor Acapulco, Guerrero 01992-08-14 August 14, 1992 *Hair Rey Misterio, Jr. Rocco Valente Tampico, Tamaulipas 01992-10-18 October 18, 1992 *Hair Rey Misterio, Jr. Tony Arce Acapulco, Guerrero 01992-11-06 November 6, 1992 *Mask Rey Misterio, Jr. El Bandido Querétaro, Querétaro 01993-05-28 May 28, 1993 186 *Hair Rey Misterio, Jr. Vulcano Monterrey, Nuevo León 01993-09-11 September 11, 1993 *Mask Rey Misterio, Jr. Misterioso Tijuana, Baja California 01996-12-19 December 19, 1996 187 *Mask Rey Misterio, Jr. Eddie Guerrero Las Vegas, Nevada 01997-10-26 October 26, 1997 188 *Mask Kevin Nash and Scott Hall Rey Misterio, Jr. and Konnan Oakland, California 01999-02-21 February 21, 1999 189 *Mask Rey Mysterio Kane Portland, Oregon 02008-10-05 October 5, 2008 190 *Mask Rey Mysterio Chris Jericho Sacramento, California 02009-06-28 June 28, 2009 191 Category:WWE Wrestler